Hold Me In Your Hands
by SigSig
Summary: Even an obedient pet can benefit from some discipline.


**Disclaimer: **_Togainu no Chi_ and all associated characters and material belong to Nitro+chiral. I claim no ownership.

A/N: This one's for "smacking/slapping" in the November mini-challenge at kinkbingo. So I guess you know what to expect in this fic now. This completes a bingo for me, but I may still write more. Enjoy!

Hold Me In Your Hands  
By: SigSig

The lights had been turned down low the way he liked them, the room dark save for the few candles on the bedside table that flickered occasionally with the delicate movements of the room's occupants. He liked the way the warm glow lit up the pale skin of the one laying face down on his bed. They colored his skin a creamy shade of orange and white and made him look even more delectable than he already was.

He occasionally claimed that these sessions were for punishment, but often held it as no pretense now to hide the fact that he just _enjoyed_ giving this sort of treatment to his little pet. He suspected that Kau enjoyed the thought of being punished though, even if the punishment was just pretend. There was hardly anything to be displeased with him about, after all. He usually performed all that was requested of him with a smile and zero reservation.

It was one thing to lash a slave who physically resisted him. It was a completely different, exciting experience to lash someone like Kau who got an obvious share of pleasure from being put under his whip.

Kau only needed to feel the touch of the warm leather against his hip to know just the way to situate himself on top of the bed.

First, he layed on his back and pulled his knees up close to his chest to allow Arbitro to wrap a rope intricately around his legs to tie his calves to his thighs. The rope met and was crossed in between his legs to keep them secured without any way of moving them apart. With his legs made useless, Arbitro picked him up and flipped him over to sit in the only position that was possible that way; with his head down, face pressed into the bed, his legs under him with his ass in the air. For good measure, he grabbed his arms and tied his wrists securely together at the small of his back with his palms up.

"You look best like this," he said, his voice a low, appreciative-sounding growl. He took off his gloves and placed them on the table near the candles and then ran the bare skin of the back of his hand against the raised bones along Kau's back. By no means was he underfed (Arbitro often worried that he spoiled his pet a little too much and let him indulge in too many sweets) but he still managed to maintain a very lean physique for a house pet.

Though he had begun the night with plans for what they would do, the way Kau's skin raised in little goosebumps under his touch made him quickly feel like altering those plans. He already had out the whip, which would usually be enough, but Kau knew what to expect with that now. When you were theoretically "blindfolded" twenty-four seven, you began to expect certain things that should be normally unexpected regardless.

It would do much better if he added a personal touch to the night's proceedings. And there was really nothing Kau loved and took comfort in more than the usually strong, reassuring touch of his master's hands.

Not too fast, though. He was determined to take things slowly at first and work up to the surprise. A little bit of anticipation could go a long way, so he began his course with some light touches; rubbing the backs of his knuckles over each of his backbones, down each rib, letting his hand slide even lower once to reach around to tug at one of his nipple rings. Kau's back arched as much as it could in his position and he visibly bit down on his gag to stifle any pleasured sound, breathing deeply through his nose instead.

He relaxed with his face in the bedsheets again and Arbitro could imagine the way his head must have been swimming with the limited air he could receive to his lungs. Gently, he stroked the back of his ribs, dipping around each time to let his fingers graze over the sensitive skin of his stomach. After that, he sat back for a moment to watch him struggling to maintain his composure. He was pretty good at it by now; certainly better than any of his other slaves could ever manage. The position would almost immediately become uncomfortable but he wouldn't let it show at all.

Arbitro raked his nails lightly down his back, starting at the very top near his collar and working down until he reached the top of his ass. Smirking silently to himself, he slid his palm down his parted cheeks and traced a finger teasingly, lightly over his entrance. It gave Kau a start and he turned his head as if to look at him.

"Patience."

Grinning, Arbitro delivered the first spank. His palm landed flat and heavy across Kau's spread cheeks, leaving a glowing pink print behind. The only sound that escaped the boy was a little bark around the gag and again, he had his face pressed into the mattress.

"Good," he said, soothing the spot with the same palm that struck him. "You want more?" he asked, though it was rhetorical. It didn't require an answer and he wasn't really waiting to receive one.

The next slap was to the same spot as the first, but just slightly harder. He wasn't getting serious about it yet and Kau could tell, if the way he barely reacted was any sign. That was just like encouragement, though. Arbitro knew he could go harder if he really wanted to and knew Kau could take it; that he _would_.

He wound up a little for the next and his open palm came down with a sharp _smack_ across his backside. He caught the way it made Kau's fingers curl into fists and he smirked. Once he started getting serious, it was hard for even someone with Kau's fortitude to keep from flinching. The next blow was probably expected, but Kau jumped at it anyway, just slightly, and stilled his hips just as quickly. It was the proceeding five slaps that finally started to wear him down enough to where it was harder for him to keep still. His skin was turning bright pink and it probably felt as tender as it looked. Each following slap sent his hips jerking on reflex, like his body was telling him to move away even if Arbitro knew he would never object to his punishment.

When he told him to have patience before, it was as much for Kau as it was for himself. Looking at him trying to keep still made it hard for him to keep still as well, in a somewhat different respect. Kau made for a very tempting figure tied up in such a prone position with his ass just begging for a beating.

He turned around again when he noticed that his master wasn't making any further moves and gasped out loud around his gag when Arbitro grabbed his chin. He held him like that for a moment and Kau just breathed steadily through his nose, eyebrows tense while he waited.

_Why do you do that?_ Arbitro wanted to ask. _Like you think you can see me?_

Quietly, he sat himself down on the bed in front of him and kept his chin firmly in his grasp. Kau was truly a sight worth admiring, after all; cheeks flushed, expression expectant, saliva dripping down from the corners of his mouth. He was like a wild animal, broken and tamed and full of lust for his captor.

He leaned in to kiss him, pressing his lips against his bottom lip and sucked lightly. Words often weren't necessary with him. It was interesting, but when one person couldn't speak, Arbitro realized that any conversation made by the other was really just for their own benefit. Communication was a two-person endeavor and any words he said were ultimately for himself. They were his orders. He reserved this sort of thing just for Kau as a means of showing him his appreciation without words. Even each slap or scar he put on him was meant to be like a nonverbal reminder that he cherished him far more than anything else. Words were for the strange people unlike them who didn't understand the things they did.

Sitting back with a sigh, he brushed his thumb over Kau's lip, watching him trying to nibble at him even though he couldn't. It was rather endearing.

He released the gag at the back of his head and didn't waste any time to let him catch his breath before he slapped him sharply across the face.

He could tell from the hoarse yelp and the way his eyebrows shot up that his eyelids were probably struggling to widen behind his mask.

Even without eyes, Kau could still glare. He tilted his head up at him and tightened his mouth into a straight line.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just had to get that in there. It was worth it to see you jump – you're just too cute when you're surprised. And you know that not much surprises you anymore, be honest."

Kau sighed, but his cheeks flamed. Gently, Arbitro stroked his fingers at the back of his neck and scratched lightly at the base of his collar. Kau's sigh turned into a breathy whimper and he bowed his head.

"Want another?" he suggested, running his fingers through his hair, watching the white strands cascade around his digits. Kau wasn't going to deny it. He already had his chin tilted up like an offer.

Arbitro patted the tips of his fingers up the soft side of his cheek, feeling around for the spot that would deliver the best pain. His pats got a little harder as he worked his way up to Kau's cheekbone and then he stopped, decided, and leaned in to give a kiss to Kau's parted lips. The smart boy he was, he shut his mouth and clenched his teeth so when the slap came, resounding with a sweet, loud _smack_, he didn't bite his own tongue. He winced a little, though, his lip curling at the corner. A hiss slid from between his teeth and it was the most gratifying sound Arbitro had probably heard him ever make.

"Nice," he praised, leaning in to nip at the tender spot. "I didn't know you would enjoy this so much. You really love everything, don't you?"

It looked like Kau had paused to consider that statement, but Arbitro delivered another light smack to keep his thoughts from going too far. "Don't think about that too much. We've got all the time in the world for you to find that out."

To be honest, his hand was even starting to sting from all the abuse. His palm was red but the sting was incredible.

It wasn't pain, though - it was the feeling of commanding and dominating and it burned so sweetly. He touched the back of his hand to Kau's chin and turned over his palm and his pet lowered his head to kiss and lick his hand to soothe the stinging red skin.

"Such a good boy," he praised. "I'm so impressed, you always know what your master wants." When he moved his fingers to place just two of them over Kau's mouth, he grinned against them and happily took them into his mouth. It seemed like his patience was going to pay off after all, so he did his best to wet his master's fingers as thoroughly as possible.

Arbitro distracted him with another kiss when he removed his hand and pressed his fingertips against his entrance from behind. The position Kau was still in made it challenging for him to tilt his head to maintain the liplock while trying to keep his back from arching at the feeling of his fingers sliding into him, but he managed. Without a doubt, his knees must have been starting to ache and his hips must have been getting awfully sore.

Kau whimpered in disappointment when his master's lips left his and the fingers pulled out. Faintly, he heard the rustle of clothing being removed and he breathed quietly into the sheets. Sounds had become his new vision and certain sounds – like _that_ – had become the most erotic thing to Kau.

It was probably the only thing keeping him from succumbing to the weakness creeping into his muscles. He seemed more than relieved to feel Arbitro's hands on his hips after that, strong and warm against his already overheated skin, his fingers pressing into his hipbones and lifting to bring him up to a better level. It was still somewhat difficult with his thighs tied to his calves, but the position still left him wide open and at Arbitro's mercy.

Kau pressed his face back into the sheets when he felt him lining himself up; the head of his cock just pressing teasingly against him without pushing in just yet. Arbitro's hands on his hips kneaded gently until Kau realized that he'd been tensing himself and he relaxed slightly. Relaxing made it easier for him to push in and it was that first rough thrust that always felt the sweetest.

Kau made that same hiss again and Arbitro grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind, impossibly pleased that he'd managed to elicit it again and willing to do whatever to hear him make that sound over and over. Without proper lubrication, each new, sharp snap of his hips made Kau take ragged gasps for breath.

The sounds that he made were beautiful. Without words, Kau had rebuilt for himself a new library of sounds and meanings, each of them constructed to communicate his levels of pleasure and pain. The majority of them meant "more". Arbitro honestly wondered if he even had a word for "no" now. It didn't seem like it. And if he did, then "no" must have meant "yes" because he never interpreted their meanings as anything else.

Arbitro's thrusts were hard and constant; quick thrusts that drove in deep. With Kau's back arched the way it was, he easily struck the spot that had him digging his teeth into his lip and his fingers clenching. With each renewed thrust, Kau let a breath out raggedly through his nose. It was hard to say whether or not he was embarrassed of the inhuman sounds that were produced from his throat now, but he usually kept his mouth shut when he could help it. The point where he stopped caring was what Arbitro always aimed for.

He arched his back and could feel his head swim with the way the slight change managed to bring them even closer. Arbitro knew that he was close to coming and he knew that Kau could hear the smirk in his laugh. One of the hands at Kau's hip slid around and underneath to where his cock had been kept trapped and straining between his thighs. Arbitro's eyes lit at the primal, relieved noise that it brought from his pet. With his other hand, he held firmly onto the ties that bound his wrists for leverage and did his best to touch him while he pounded into him relentlessly.

Kau's broken cries for release were probably what did Arbitro in first. He didn't even realize through the haze that flooded his own head that Kau had came as well until he noticed the wetness that covered his fingers. Smirking, he drew his fingers away carefully and withdrew. He stood up from the bed without untying Kau and left him there to endure for just a few moments more. In that time, Kau tried to collect himself with deep breaths, but the strain was starting to drag him closer to passing out, especially after having exerted himself so thoroughly.

Calm hands rested on his numb wrists and tugged the knots loose. Gentle, soothing circles were rubbed around the most sensitive areas of his back, kneading out the knots that had formed between his tired muscles. Then the ropes around his legs were slowly released and bloodflow finally began to return to the spaces between where his thighs and calves were pressed too tightly together. His toes tingled unpleasantly at the sensation, but he couldn't bring himself to take focus on it at all.

A damp cloth ran from the small of his back over his backside, then he was flipped with some delicacy onto his back where his legs finally spread out on their own, receiving a new jolt from the continued surge of blood in his veins. Kau whimpered a little at that and Arbitro leaned down to softly kiss his lips.

"You really don't ever complain, do you?" he murmured against his lips, straddling Kau's waist with his knees on either side of his hips.

A little mischievous grin worked its way tiredly across Kau's lips.

A light pinch to his cheek. "What a naughty boy." Arbitro probably would never understand why he submitted to him so easily, but he would never stop being pleased by his willingness. That was what made him his Kau after all.

He ran his fingers through Kau's silvery white hair and scratched lightly behind one of his ears. "You've earned a rest now, haven't you? Good boy."

Kau didn't have to be told twice. He nuzzled his cheek into his master's hand and within moments, was deep asleep.

Arbitro leaned over to the bedside table to blow out the dwindling candle. Its light extinguished, he realized that Kau looked perfect even in the dark.


End file.
